The Jinxed Adventure
by QuintessenceNevermore
Summary: Summary Within. Interest Provoker: What happens when Jinx unleashes a destructive burst of power permanently injuring her team? (Check schedule on my profile to know which story I am currently working on.)
1. Chapter One: Destruction and Capture

As always, I will not be attempting to use a character's speech pattern, and will instead type them normally. If you would prefer to see their original speech patterns, then maybe you can make an alternate version of the speech-text and send it to me. I will make sure I give you credit for the work.

(I also use the word 'aura' when describing Jinx' usual use of her power.)

 **Chapter One**

It was one week after the events of Lightspeed, and in this time Jinx had not committed any criminal actions at all. Of course, she didn't just sit around doing nothing. She sent the other members of Hive Five to commit the crimes and monitored them from home. When she wasn't monitoring missions, she spent the time training her body.

Every time the H.I.V.E Five was sent out, they were always thwarted by Kid Flash, and surprisingly Jinx didn't get angry. This confused her team so much that they finally decided to confront her about it.

"Jinx, you haven't left home in days. Is something wrong? Are you sick?" Gizmo asked.

Jinx asked "What do you mean? Do I look sick to you?"

"You haven't been acting right since you let Kid Flash get away." Gizmo replied with an irritated tone. He wasn't stupid, but Jinx always treated him like a child. "You haven't gotten angry at us at all this week, and you refuse to join us when we go out on missions."

Jinx sighed and said "I'm just in a good mood. What's wrong with that?

"Nothing is wrong with being in a good mood" Gizmo replied, "but you don't have a reason to be."

Before Jinx could reply, Gizmo added: "we haven't gotten any money and if we can't pay the bills, we will be reported to the police."

"And we are running out of food" Mammoth interrupted.

"Maybe she has a crush on Kid Flash" Billy Numerous jokingly suggested.

Gizmo responded, "Don't even joke…."

It was at that moment that he saw the blush on Jinx's face. It wasn't just him who noticed. All of the H.I.V.E Five noticed it, and neither one was happy about it.

Jinx covered her ears as they all started yelling at her. She tried to walk away, but Billy Numerous replicated himself to surround her.

She resisted the temptation to trip him with her powers as she slowly removed her fingers from her ears.

The yelling was so loud that had to raise her voice to maximum high pitch as she screamed "SHUT UP"

As the words came out of her mouth, her aura revealed itself and extended to cover the entire building; and the building immediately started to crumble.

Jinx gasped as she realized what she had done. She looked around at her team as they fell and she felt time slow down.

 _I need to save them all!_ She thought as she broke a promise she made to herself years ago. She peeked into the possible futures. As she searched for a way to save them all without dying herself, she could feel her head starting to ache. The pain continued to rise as she strained herself to find path she needed to take. Just as she thought she was going to lose consciousness, she found the path she wanted to take and quickly examined it to find out what needed to be done.

As she pulled her head out of the realm of possibilities, she caught a glimpse of Kid Flash saving everyone with no one getting harmed at all. Not having time to examine that possible route, she ignored it to follow the path she had already found.

Even though time had slowed down for her, Jinx had to strain her body to jump around the falling building to push her teammates into the position she saw from her look into the future. Once she had done that, she was going to complete the final step when time started to flow normally again. Knowing that this step was important to preventing everyone from dying, she immediately sent a large burst of her aura upward to destroy the debri falling above them. And then with her other hand, she send another burst downwards. Once all the steps were complete, Jinx quickly jumped between the falling debri surrounding the area she had cleared until she finally reached the ground.

She immediately ran to the pay phone nearby and with the few coins she had in her pocket she called 911. After explaining where they were and what had happened, she hung up. As the adrenaline in her body faded, she could feel the consequences of her actions. She collapsed onto the ground and tried to ignore the pain in her head, arms, and legs.

She stayed on the ground until she heard the sirens, and though it was painful she stood up to meet with them. She wasn't surprised when she saw a police car accompanying the ambulance. She had been completely honest about who she was when she talked on the phone.

As the nurses rushed into the remains of the fallen building to get her teammates, the police officers came over to her and asked "Will you come with us peacfully or do we have to use force?" Jinx knew she didn't have the energy to fight back, so she quitely followed the police officers back to the car and willingly got into the back.

Though she tried not to, she fell asleep during the ride and didn't wake up until a police officer shook her away at the police station.


	2. Chapter Two: Joining the Titans

**Chapter Two**

Jinx was sitting in the interrogation room resting her head on the table. She was waiting for an officer to come in and interrogate her so that she could get this over with.

She was starting to fall asleep when the door suddenly opened. She looked up to see an officer coming in and she sat up prepared to answer his questions but panicked when she saw Kid Flash follow the officer in. If it weren't for the power-dampening cuffs, Jinx would have accidentally destroyed the table.

She struggled not to pay attention to him as the officer sat across from her and Kid Flash leaned against the wall beside the door.

The police officer said, "While I would like to arrest you for previous crimes, Kid Flash has asked that we give you an offer instead."

Jinx struggled not to stare at Kid Flash as she asked "What offer?"

"A few months ago, Robin created the Redemption Trial Project. This project allows a villain to redeem themselves by working for the Teen Titans on probation. Kid Flash has recommended you as a candidate for this project. If you pass the Trial, Robin will make you an Honorary Titan and you will be pardoned of your crimes. If you fail, you will immediately be transferred to Iron Heights Penitentiary near Central City. It is the best metahuman prison in the country."

"Do you accept this offer?"

Jinx glanced at Kid Flash for a few seconds before replying "I accept."

It was obvious that Kid Flash was struggling to contain his excitement and Jinx could feel a heat wave pass through her body as she blushed.

* * *

It took a few hours to get the papers signed for the release, especially since they had to call Robin to notify him of the new Trial Candidate.

Once the papers had been signed, they removed the Power-dampening cuffs from Jinx and she was led out of the precinct where Kid Flash was waiting.

She was about to thank him when he suddenly grabbed her and the world around her blurred as Kid Flash ran as fast as he could while carrying a passenger towards Titans Tower, and in her panicked state, she clung as tightly to him as she could. Though he wasn't yet as fast as The Flash at this point, he still managed to carry her across the water.

When Kid Flash came to a stop, Jinx was irritated. She angrily said "Don't touch me again unless I give you permission. And why are we here?"

"The Teen Titans asked me to 'tower-sit'", Kid Flash replied with a mischevious look on his face. Jinx shook her head to tell him the joke wasn't funny.

As she entered the T-shaped Tower, she couldn't help but feel nervous. In the past, she had her team with her when she entered and they had been there to take over. This time, she only had Kid Flash as a companion and he already made her nervous.

As Kid Flash gave her a tour of the tower, she thought about when Kid Flash carried her across the water. It was fun, but that wasn't why she was angry. Her biggest problem was how embarrassing it was that she clung to him as tightly as she could. It had resulted in her face being pressed against his chest and being close to his face. And another problem that she was also upset about was that he touched her without permission.

 _I hope he didn't notice,_ Jinx thought nervously.

Fortunately, she was able to pay attention while she was thinking; because Kid Flash was telling her a lot of information that was important to remember.

Finally, they came to a stop in front of a door, and Kid Flash said "This will be your room during your stay here. I will explain what your Trial will be tomorrow. You need to rest after using your power to save your friends."

Jinx gasped and was about to ask how he knew, but he answered before she could "There is a member of the Justice League who can see when people are doing heroic deeds. She contacted me and told me about it."

Before he walked away, he said "The door isn't locked. Only Cyborg and Robin know how to set the password and they unlocked the guest rooms before they left."

Jinx nodded before muttering "They aren't my friends. They are just my team."

If Kid Flash heard her, he didn't show it as he flashed down the hallway and disappeared.

When Jinx entered the room, she noticed that it had been altered recently. If she wasn't so tired from the earlier rescue, she would have investigated to see how long ago it was; but she assumed that Kid Flash altered it before going to get her.

The modifications to the room made it look similar to her own room at her previous home with the H.I.V.E Five. Jinx could feel a smile on her face as she threw herself onto the bed

Jinx could feel a smile on her face as she threw herself onto the bed. After landing on the bed, she started her usual night-time ritual: she rolled around on the bed which loosed the sheets that had been tucked under the mattress and she pulled the edges of the sheets around her so that she was wrapped up. Once this had been done, she wiggled herself up to the top of the bed so that she could put her head on the pillow.

It was an unusual and time-consuming ritual, but it was how Jinx's parents had taught her to ward off demons and monsters when she was a child and it was a habit she had continued, mainly because she missed them and wanted a way to remain connected to them.

After she had adjusted herself, she finally closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Note: This bed time ritual is not one that I have personally witnessed. I just made it up to make it interesting and funny. If it sounds familliar, than tell me.**


	3. Chapter Three: Morning of the First Day

**Chapter Three**

Jinx was woken up by the growling of her stomach. Because of a lack of funds, the H.I.V.E. Five had been unable to replace the diminishing food and as a result, Jinx hadn't been able to eat for two days.

She quickly made her bed and headed towards what Kid Flash had called the Main Ops (Short for Main Operations) room. When Kid Flash gave her a tour of the place, he seemed to have forgotten that she had already been there. Of course, she didn't have enough time to explore that time so the tour wasn't completely useless.

When she arrived at her destination, she saw Kid Flash making waffles. A lot of waffles. Enough to make ten Olympic athletes gain a lot of weight.

"Are you sure you need to make that much?" Jinx asked.

Kid Flash slowed down to a normal speed and said "I usually eat about this much each meal. I am making extra so that you have something to eat."

Jinx just then remembered that speedsters needed to eat a lot more than regular people. She learned that at H.I.V.E. Academy. She had been expelled after failing to defeat the Teen Titans so she wasn't able to become a professional villain, and therefore hadn't needed to use a lot of the information she learned there.

The only way she could have been readmitted was if she was recommended by a member of the Brotherhood of Villains or another renown villain like Slade. Unfortunately, that wasn't an option now. The one who taught her how to use her powers would be very disappointed.

Jinx sat at the table and watched as Kid Flash finished making the waffles. After they were finished, the two ate peacefully. Kid Flash because he was too busy eating, and Jinx because she didn't know what to say... and slightly because she was eating.

Even though Kid Flash was many times faster than her, Jinx finished eating sooner. As a result, she had to watch as Kid Flash sped through the eating of waffles. Of course, she didn't have a problem with it, since she only had to wait one minute.

Once breakfast was over (the full meal consisting of waffles with whipped cream and blueberries and orange juice), Jinx said: "You said you would explain the Redemption Trial Project."

Kid Flash nodded and handed her a document saying "Robin had this made specifically for the project."

Jinx sighed as she started reading.

*Excerpt from the Redemption Trial Project Document*

 _If you are reading this document, then you are now part of the Redemption Trial Project, either by recommendation or by choice. This project allows for any former villain or criminal to redeem themselves by using their talents to save people, fight criminals, and clean up messes in the city. If you pass, then you will become an Honorary Titan. This trial will span over three months, though it may be extended depending on the results. At this point in time, the Redemption Trial is only extended to those below the age of majority, which is eighteen years old. We are currently working on extending it to adults, but until that time comes adults will not be accepted into this program._

 _It is also important to point out that in order to be exempt from going to school, all Titans must pass an exam issued by the state. While you are not yet a Titan, you are allowed to take this exam. Failure to pass this exam does not affect your score on your trial, but it does mean that you will have to attend school. Remember that it is not mandatory to take this exam, but it is recommended._

*End of Excerpt*

After reading the document, Jinx looked up, shocked, and asked: "I have to go to school?!"

"Only if you fail or choose not to take the exam" responded Kid Flash.

"The H.I.V.E Academy only taught students what they needed to become professional villains. We focused on practicality rather than theoretical like the public schools do. The exam will most likely be an equivalent to the SAT or higher. Do you really think I am prepared to take it?" Jinx responded with a tone of irritation.

Without even waiting for a response, she got up an left the room to look for a place to think.

She ended up going to the basement. It was an unusual place to go, but Jinx felt comfortable there. From her experience, most people stayed away from dark areas so she always found those kinds of places when she wanted to be alone or to think.

Now that she was alone, she was finally able to think. Yesterday was very unusual. She broke her promise to limit her power to it's lowest form of use, and even then she restrained herself. She could have easily prevented all injuries by making it so that Kid Flash was close enough to save them, but she was too worried about what he would think if he knew she could control his actions. And that wasn't even the worst part. When offered a chance to change her fate, she willingly accepted it without even thinking about the consequences. She didn't regret the decision to join the Redemption Trial Project, but could she really change her way of life?

Jinx was interrupted by a voice beside her ask "Are you okay?"

She instinctively attacked in the direction of the voice but fortunetely Kid Flash (the one who had spoken) moved out of the way in time.

As Jinx realized who it was, she could feel herself blushing. She blurted out "Don't sneak up on me like that. I almost hit you."

"I was actually out of the way before you even reached where I was standing." Kid Flash responded.

Jinx screeched with fustration before leaving the basement so that she could see him more clearly. While walking out of the basement, she took deep breaths to calm herself down.

Once they were both out of the basement, Jinx without looking at Kid Flash said "I will need to buy a uniform for school." **(From what I saw in Things Change, I think the school has uniforms. I may be changing things with this story, but I won't change too much.)**

After saying this, she headed back to the Main Ops room. **(I think I will just call it a Common Room for now on.)**


End file.
